¿Cuál de los dos es mejor?
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: *Mundo del anime* Yuri lanzó un cuchillo imaginario al suelo y Wolfram no dudó en recogerlo. Dándose cuenta de ello o no. (Yuri/Wolfram) Limme.


**¡Hola!**

 **Bien, todavía no terminó de ver el anime, pero no pude resistirme a escribir esto xP**

 **Culpo a esta pareja por ser tan sabrosa XD**

 **En fin, espero que os guste owo**

* * *

 **\- ¿CUÁL DE LOS DOS ES MEJOR? -**

* * *

Nunca se le había pasado por la mente a Wolfram el crear aires de competición entre su prometido forzoso y él. Simplemente surgió, tal vez porque él tenía que criticar el más mínimo paso que daba su rey, o por la necesidad de susodicho rey de demostarle al demonio de rubios cabellos con el que compartía lecho que AL MENOS podía ser capaz de hacer una cosa bien a sus ojos. AL MENOS aceptaba el reto imaginario que, supuestamente, el hijo más joven de la antigua reina le había impuesto.

Fue una noche como otra cualquiera que sucedió.

Yuri observaba a Wolfram fingiendo dormir emtre las mantas. Era de noche, pero todavía demasiado pronto para coger el sueño.

El rey se preguntaba, una vez más, porque demonios el príncipe usaba un camison de mujer para dormir. Aunque nunca tendría la suficiente valentía para preguntarselo. De todas formas, no es que le molestara. Wolfram se veía... lindo.

Vale, el demonio era lindo, pero con esa personalidad altiva y arrogante que poseía, cualquiera se pararía a pensar en ello.

Yuri comenzó a acariciar la mejilla izquierda del príncipe antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía. La misma mejilla que había golpeado al poco de conocerle. El acto que había desencadenado la situación actual. Es posible que el sueño le estuviera venciendo.

— Debilucho... —Wolfram susurró medio adormilado, ya por costumbre, abriendo sus ojos verdes brillantes para encontrarse con los profundos pozos negros del rey Yuri— ¿Qué quieres ahora? Tengo sueño~

— Nada importante...

Yuri le dedicó una mínima sonrisa al príncipe barra soldado barra prometido del rey. El diablo respondió con una mueca hastiada.

— No estoy para tus tonterías —escupió, en un tono obviamente impertinente para estar dirigiéndose a su Majestad. Pero él se lo podía permitir.

La sonrisa del humano se ensanchó, así como lo hacía la mueca del de cabellos rubios.

— No es una tontería —aseguró.

Sin previó aviso tomó al menor de los hermanos a su servicio por los hombros y, a la fuerza o no, juntó ambos labios.

Besar a otro hombre no era tan malo como Yuri creía, tuvo que admitir ese hecho. Al igual tuvo que admitir que acabaría pasando esto tarde o temprano. Ya que Wolfram dormía en su misma cama con un estúpido camisón de mujer, estaban prometidos y, aunque adoptada, tenían una hija en común... y él era un adolescente humano alocadamente hormonal y débil.

Wolfram se quedó en shock y flipando en colores. Aun intentando asimilar que los asquerosos labios de un humano habían estado sobre los suyos.

Por un momento Yuri tuvo miedo por la expresión que se veía en el rostro del demonio. Es cierto que se podía permitir esa libertad y muchas otras para con él, pero se obligó a recordar que el príncipe detestaba tanto la idea del compromiso como él.

— ¡Wolfram! ¿Estas bien?, ¿te hice daño? —cuestionaba nervioso, sin saber a que atenerse.

Por eso fue un golpe sorpresa el que Wolfram se apoderara de los labios ajenos literalmente abalanzandose sobre el rey con tanta fuerza que lo lanzó para atrás e hizó que se golpeara la cabeza contra el cabecero de la cama. Nada de que preocuparse, en realidad. Yuri estaba más concentrado en no perder la consciencia con semejante beso exigente. ¿Así besaban los demonios? Que... salvaje. Sí, salvaje. Yuri no encontraba una palabra mejor. Tenía la cabeza tan embotada por falta de oxígeno que apenas se dió cuenta de cuando el demonio separó sus labios hasta que escuchó su voz hablar.

— Tks —se quejó—. Hasta para besar eres un debilucho.

Yuri se sintió inmensamente herido en su amor propio. Sus ojos negros parecieron oscurecerse aun más cuando su normalmente amigable rostro se endureció.

— Te lo he ordenado millones de veces —declaró—: No. Me. Llames. ¡Debilucho!

Nunca se le había pasado por la mente a Wolfram el crear aires de competición entre su prometido forzoso y él. Simplemente surgió, tal vez porque él tenía que criticar el más mínimo paso que daba su rey, o por la necesidad de susodicho rey de demostarle al demonio de rubios cabellos con el que compartía lecho que AL MENOS podía ser capaz de hacer una cosa bien a sus ojos. AL MENOS aceptaba el reto imaginario que, supuestamente, el hijo más joven de la antigua reina le había impuesto.

Y así fue como, en una noche que parecía cualquiera, Yuri lanzó un cuchillo imaginario al suelo y Wolfram no dudó en recogerlo. Dándose cuenta de ello o no.

Entre fervientes toques y gruñidos, puramente salvaje, ambos seres se fusionaron en uno por primera vez.

La duda totalmente infantil que daba cuerda al acto pendia sobre las cabezas de ambos amantes.

¿Cual de los dos, el príncipe demonio guaperas o el rey humano adicto al baseball, era mejor en la cama?

Algo gracioso es que pronto se olvidaron de ello y solo se dejaron llevar por los sentimientos que llevaban bastante tiempo reprimidos por los prejuicios de ambos.

Pero, sin duda, lo más gracioso de todo es que Conrad, que hacía guardia en la puerta, y con más de noventa años a sus espaldas, se traumatizara por los sonidos indecentes que salían de esa habitación.

Parecían bestias en celo.

Al menos un invento de la inventora loca había funcionado. ¿Quién iba a decir que de verdad un poco de esas especias extrañas en la cena de ambos causaría esto?

Solo Conrad conocía la respuesta a ambas preguntas, y ambas se las llevaría a la tumba. Además de que no podría mirar a su Majestad y a su hermano de nuevo a la cara de la misma manera.

Se pasaría el resto de su vida maldiciendo el nombrecito de esas endemoniadas especias. ¿Cómo era? Ah, sí: Viagra-kun.

* * *

 **Ok, ya esta. ¡Por favor, no me mateis por el final de esto! Ni yo pensaba escribirlo pero, surgió owo**

 **Please, ¡dejadme vivir más!**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
